Music Jam 2018
The Music Jam 2018 was a party in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was confirmed in a Tweethttps://twitter.com/CPRSupport/status/1005790428816437249 on the Club Penguin Rewritten Twitter account. It was also hinted at in Issue 57 of the Club Penguin Times and in Issue 58 it is said that it would start on June 20, 2018 but it was delayed to June 22, 2018 due to issues with the register. It was later extended to July 5, 2018. On June 10, 2018 there was a blog posthttps://community.cprewritten.net/2018/06/10/musical-voting-item-vote-3/ asking the players to choose from three different colored keytars. There was an update on June 29, 2018 which included: the Casa Fiesta making a return to the party and was accessible via a new door added Back Stage. As well as another booth at the Ski Village with different items than the one at the Snow Forts. Finally the Dock had an update where it was made into the same stage as the Music Jam 2017; a techno main stage. Items Stamps The following stamps were also available to collect during this party: Room Stages *Coffee Shop - Open-Mic. *Beach - Bubble Pop. (Pop) *Lighthouse - Live Music/Play Your Own Instrument. *Ski Village - Orca Straw. (Orchestra) *Mine - Musical Icicles. *Underground Pool - Floor Piano 3000. *Dance Lounge - Recording Studio. *Night Club Rooftop - Assortment of Songs/Dances. *Ice Rink - Rock N Roll. (Rock) *Forest - Best of the West. (Country) *Cove - Island Music. (Reggae) *Iceberg - Penguin Band. *Pizza Parlor - Hall of Fame. Dock Stages *June 22, 2018 - June 23, 2018: Bubble Pop. (Pop) *June 23, 2018 - June 24, 2018: Best of the West. (Country) *June 24, 2018 - June 25, 2018: Sparkling Stage. (Classical) *June 25, 2018 - June 29, 2018: Orca Straw. (Orchestra) *June 29, 2018 - July 5, 2018: Main Stage. (Techno) Trivia *It is Club Penguin Rewritten's second Music Jam. *This party featured the Shirts Rock Catalog and the Backstage Music Catalog. *On certain days, the Dock's stage was changed to a different genre of music. *DJ Maxx was supposed have a new background during the party, however it was scrapped for unknown reasons. Gallery Sneak Peeks Music Jam 2018 Sneak Peek.png|Sneak peek posted by Joee. Login Screens Music Jam Login.png|Preview Login Screen Music Jam 2018 Login Screen 2.png|Login Screen #1 Music Jam 2018 Login Screen 1.png|Login Screen #2 Construction Music Jam 2017 construction Beach.png|Beach Cove MJCon17.png|Cove Dock MJCon17.png|Dock Music Jam 2018 construction Forest.png|Forest Berg MJCon17.png|Iceberg Music Jam 2018 construction Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Music Jam 2018 Construction Forts.png|Snow Forts Party Music Jam 2018 Back Stage.png|Back Stage (first week) Music Jam 2018 Back Stage 2.png|Back Stage (second week) Music Jam 2018 Beach.png|Beach Music Jam 2018 Beacon.png|Beacon Winter Fiesta 2018 Casa Fiesta.png|Casa Fiesta Music Jam 2018 Coffee Shop.png|Coffee Shop Music Jam 2018 Cove.png|Cove Music Jam 2017 Dance Lounge.png|Dance Lounge Music Jam 2018 Dock 2.png|Dock (pop) Music Jam 2018 Dock 3.png|Dock (country) Music Jam 2018 Dock 4.png|Dock (classical) Music Jam 2018 Dock 5.png|Dock (orchestra) Music Jam 2017 Dock.png|Dock (techno) Music Jam 2018 Forest.png|Forest Music Jam 2018 Ice Rink.png|Ice Rink Music Jam 2017 Iceberg.png|Iceberg Music Jam 2018 Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Music Jam 2017 Mine.png|Mine Music Jam 2017 Music Maker 3000.png|Music Maker 3000 Music Jam 2017 Night Club Rooftop.png|Night Club Rooftop Music Jam 2017 Night Club.png|Night Club Music Jam 2018 Pizza Parlor.png|Pizza Parlor Music Jam 2018 Plaza.png|Plaza Music Jam 2018 Ski Village.png|Ski Village (first week) Music Jam 2018 Ski Village 2.png|Ski Village (second week) Music Jam 2018 Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Music Jam 2018 Town.png|Town Music Jam 2017 Underground Pool.png|Underground Pool Other Music Jam 2018 Splashart.jpg|Splash art SWF Music *Main theme *Back Stage *Beacon *Book Room, Dock 3 *Casa Fiesta *Coffee Shop *Dock 1 *Dock 2 *Dock 4 *Dock 5 *Iceberg, Night Club Rooftop 3 *Mine *Night Club *Night Club Rooftop 1 *Night Club Rooftop 2 *Night Club Rooftop 4 References Category:2018 Category:Music Jam 2018